histoires Fantastiques
by princesserock
Summary: Plonger dans le monde de Rozzentia qui vous amènera dans tous les mondes et partez a l'aventure en suivant les personnages et pénétrer enfin dans un monde où la magie règne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_La mort de l'émissaire_

Rozzentia, royaume du roi Raithwal, situé entre les Grandes Falaises, les Marécages du Néant et la Mer de Tonnerre grandissait un grand pouvoir maléfique : celui de Zangthiar roi du royaume souterrain ainsi que frère de Raithwal. Tous deux sont les descendants de Ellhym le dernier chevalier de l'Ordre du Bouclier d'Azur et fondateur du royaume. Les deux frères s'entredéchirèrent pour le trône et ainsi posséder la plus puissante armée que le monde de dessus et dessous n'avait connu depuis le règne de Ellhym. Mais ceci sera raconté plus tard, l'immédiat était pour le roi de stopper l'armée de son frère qui cette fois-ci submergera le monde entier jusqu'à ses frontières connues des hommes. Seul Raithwal se préoccupa de cela car malgré tous ses efforts personne ne le croyait. Tout le monde donne une confiance aveugle à l'armée qui a déjà terrassé les sbires de Zangthiar maintes et maintes fois.

Par prudence des gardes furent placés partout dans le royaume, les tours de rondes renforcées.

Puis le roi envoya des émissaires dans toutes les directions pour se renseigner des positions ennemies et les mettre au courant que Kascos déclare la guerre à Raithwal le valeureux auprès des villes et villages de tout le royaume. Raithwal chargea un de ses émissaires de transmettre à son armée l'ordre de rentrer immédiatement. Le roi fit quérir Hiron, conseiller du roi, un de ses plus puissants centaures dont il était connu pour être le plus rapide de tout le royaume.

-« Hiron, va au plus vite que tu remettes cette lettre au fils de l'armurier Epps du village Drej qui se trouve au-delà de la Plaine des Milles tortures. Et surtout raconte, toi Hiron, qui connaît toutes les histoires de ce royaume, raconte lui tout et protège-le ensuite de tous les dangers. »Dit –il d'un ton d'une extrême gravité en posant ses mains sur les épaules du centaure.

-« Mais comment je le trouverai, mon seigneur ? » lui répondit-il en relevant la tête.

-« Ghys, la prophétesse est venu me parler tard dans la nuit du malheur qui arriverai si on ne contre pas mon frère. Cette fois sa haine et sa colère nous détruira tous. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu le trouveras. Je te fais confiance. »

De ce pas le centaure fidèle a lui-même répondit :

-« Je vous promet sur ma vie que j'irai voir ce Vazon fils d'Epps l'armurier du village de Drej et de le protègerai de tout mon possible des dangers de ce monde jusqu'à la mort ». Puis vint un long moment de silence. Le roi baissa la tête et Hiron le salua pour la dernière fois en s'éloignant de son souverain.

Le roi éleva la voix pour que le centaure l'entende :

-« J'ai confiance en toi Hiron, va mon ami. »

Voici les derniers mots que Raithwal prononça à son conseiller.

Après trois jours de chevauchée, Hiron épuisé était déjà arrivé aux falaises du Destin dont tous les habitants de Rozzentia connaissent toute l'histoire. Il fit une halte prés d'un bosquet pour se reposer un peu, mais fut réveillé par une discussion entre trois gobelins qui s'était arrêté pour la nuit à quelques pas de là.

Il s'approcha sans bruit pour écouter leur discussion :

-« J'en ai marre de chercher les messagers de ce Raithwal » dit le premier en retenant sa colère.

-« On en a tous marre, mais ce sont les ordres de Zangthiar et on ne peut rien y faire ! Donc on continue à chercher et à tuer. Compris ? » Intima le second en sortant à moitié sa lame.

-« Tu changeras d'avis quand tu mangeras un morceau bras de messager grillé, tu verras. » reprit le dernier pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Le plus drôle c'est quand ils de débattent pour sauver leurs peaux, ceux qui rend la viande encore plus savoureuse. » dit le second en salivant en y pensant.

Quand une voix humaine interrompit les autres :

-« Allez-vous vous taire ou je dois vous arrachez la langue, si vous continuez vous allez réveiller toute la forêt ! Je vous rappelle que Zangthiar veut que le roi ne sache absolument rien.» Les gobelins prirent peur et se turent une fois pour toute.

Hiron surprit se rapprocha pour l'identifier mais ne vit que l'emblème du roi Raithwal sur le bouclier de l'homme en armure. Il devait probablement être un chevalier du roi.

Quand l'autre compagnie regarda dans sa direction. Il se plaqua au sol. Mais cette personne lui rappelait un chevalier qu'il avait déjà salué dans le château en compagnie du roi. Puis un moment après, il scruta le campement des gobelins et aperçu un enfant réveillé qui tenait un parchemin avec le sceau du roi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le cacher que déjà l'homme lui prit des mains et le jeta dans le feu en prononçant des jurons à son sujet. Hiron voulut le sauver mais préférera éviter qu'on sache sa présence en ces lieux.

Il reprit son chemin à l'aube peu après les gobelins et le chevalier qui portait le prisonnier en guise de besace.

Le jour suivant, dans l'après-midi, surprit par des bruits comme si l'on croisait les fers non loin. Il s'approcha du lieu quand ses certitudes furent comblées, il s'agissait de deux trolls en train d'abréger les souffrances d'un émissaire du roi. Un des trolls prit le parchemin sur le cadavre, puis reprit sa route avec son compagnon comme si de rien n'était.

Hiron inquiet, continua sa route vers le nord. Il s'arrêta dans un village de marchands qui se nommait « Kentucky ». Les habitants de Kentucky sont des bons vivants et aiment la fête, ils se préoccupent seulement de ce qu'il se passe dans leur village et de rien d'autre.

Mais le centaure croisa en traversant la ville des nains, des gobelins, des hommes, des dompteurs de dragons, des guerriers, des chasseurs de primes et plusieurs races qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il s'arrêta à l'auberge pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi Kascos en voulez autant à son roi.

Quand soudain un singulier personnage au visage bourru une pinte de bière à la main s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-« Hé, toi, l'étranger ! Ta vue m'offense, hybride monstrueux. » le regard haineux.

Surpris, le centaure se retourna et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Celui qui lui cherchait querelle était le nain Limni. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne l'avait vu, mais c'était bien lui. Pas d'erreurs, c'était bien son ami d'armes. Que faisait-il si loin du clan de Fulmon ? Et pourquoi lui cherchait-il querelle ? Ne l'a-t-il pas reconnu ? Serait-il atteint de folie ?

Sans laisser le temps à Hiron de se ressaisir, Limni se mis à proférer des menaces et à inciter le centaure à sortir pour régler leur différent portant déjà la main à son arme. Devant ce comportement incohérent, mais ne voulant pas se battre avec son ancien ami, Hiron voulant le raisonner, se rapprocha de lui. Quand, il remarqua avec stupeur, que le nain n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil en désignant de la tête la sortie.

Comprenant ses intentions, il attrapa le nain par son habit et le secouant dans tous les sens, le jeta dehors en l'insultant. Puis le suivi, le promettant de l'étriper.

Dehors, ils s'éloignèrent vite de la taverne et a la sortie du village, le fit monter son dos pour s'enfoncer dans les bois où personne ne les suivraient. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hiron s'arrêta et regarda son acolyte :

-« Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? » en sondant son regard

-« Il y a danger, je ne sait pas ce que tu transportes, mon ami, il y va de ta vie car dans l'après-midi deux individus masqués qui étaient assis non loin de moi en train de murmuré . Et vu comme tu me connais je me suis approcher pour tenter d'entendre leurs discussion. Puis j'ai les ai entendu dire ton nom. En s'approchant encore plus près j'ai également comprit que leurs présences n'était pas anodine car il veulent ce que tu transportes même si doivent tu tuer. Alors, part tout de suite et fait attention aux personnes que tu croiseras. Apparemment ils te suivent depuis le début »

-« Bonne chance, mon ami et si tu as besoin de moi, tu me trouveras dans les Plaines foudroyantes car là chaque tête de troll vaut son pesant d'or ».Sur ce, tous deux partirent vers leurs destinée.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

_La rencontre inattendu _

Dans le village de Drej, situé au delà des marais sanguinaires vivait Vazon, le fils de Epps. L'armurier du village. Vazon était jeune au visage fin et bien équilibré. Il savait manier les armes comme un vaillant chevalier, il était aussi un excellant chasseur. Il était assit sur son lit. Après une brève sieste il prépara son cheval pour partir à la chasse. Il attacha la monture quand il entendit :

-« Avis aux chasseurs, des animaux inconnus ont été aperçus dans la forêt. J'ai vu une de ces bêtes tuer Thérion. A peine ces paroles dites Vazon se leva et sorti vers le témoin pour lui parler :

-« A tu vu a quoi ressemblent ces choses ? » lui dit-il en empoignant l'autre individu.

-« Je te trouve bien énervé, même toi qui est le meilleur d'entre nous. Tu n'arriveras pas a vaincre ce loup mais beaucoup plus grand, plus fort, aussi très rusé et agile que toi, il est extrêmement véloce et féroce comme toute une meute de loup enragé et affamé cherchant désespérément a manger. Mais j'ai pu entrevoir coincé dans sa gueule un papier avec un étrange sceau. Lui répondit-il avec effroi.

-« Où l'as tu vu ? dit le moi Escillo » dit Vazon serrant encore plus l'étreinte.

-« Au nord d'ici a environ un jours de cheval ! Tu es devenue fou Vazon !! » Lui répondit-il en laissant paraître un regard d'incompréhension.

-« Non je ne suis pas fou mou mon ami, Ghys m'a apparu la nuit dernière et elle ma dit aller chasser une créature étrangère. » Dit-il au loin déjà auprès de son cheval équipé.

Sans le savoir, cette action fut le début de sa grande aventure.

Vazon s'arrêta pour la nuit dans une clairière, après avoir manger une partie de ses réserves, commença a s'endormir sur des boutons d'or. Au petit matin il fut réveilla par une voix, il se leva et sorti son fourreau et se dirigea vers l'origine de ce bruit. Une fois sur place il vit une des créatures qui avait tué Thérion hocher de la tête. Il était assit sur l'herbe, sa peau à moitié brûlée recouverte d'un poil court, épais et dur, d'une couleur noir corbeau. Le soleil lui donnait un reflet magnifique mais si terrifiant. Vazon ne cesser de fixe le mouvement de sa queue si étrange, sa tête était énorme et sa mâchoire puissante, on aurai dit qui répondait dit obéissait à la voix.

Vazon regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit d'où venait la voix. Quant la voix lui indiqua sa présence, la bête se retourna surprise et se prépara à charger attendant l'assaut ennemi.

Vazon sorti de son fourreau son épée que son père lui avait donnée et se mit immédiatement en garde. Tous deux tentèrent de s'intimider mais le monstre fonça sur Vazon qui fit une roulade, de nouveau sur ses appuis Vazon s'approcha pour tenter de taillader le flan de la bête mais avant d'effectuer son coup la bête avec une extrême rapidité lui donna un coup de corne ; le pauvre garçon le reçu au bras. Desiquilibré il recula tant bien que mal alors que son adversaire lui fonce dessus. Vazon s'écroula laissant place à une grande plaie au niveau de la cuisse. Quand à ce moment une autre personne chevauchait à sa rescousse. A la grande surprise des deux combattants, un centaure arriva armé d'un arc. Il saisit une flèche et en un éclair l'envoya dans la cuisse de l'animal. L'animal hurla de douleur en faisant un cri effroyable. Il rassembla le reste de ses forces en s'enfuit dans la forêt. Le centaure prit délicatement Vazon dans ses bras puis parti comme il est venu. Il le conduit à travers les bois jusqu'à son campement, il l'allongea près du feu. Vazon perdit connaissance tard la journée, Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autours de lui pour voir le centaure qui préparé le repas qui se dirigea vers lui. Vazon s'assit adossé a un arbre et le centaure s'accroupi pour lui parler :

-« reste assit, cette créature ta blessé a la jambe et au bras. Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui dit-il en regardant les pansements du blessé.

-« Mieux mais c'était quoi cette animal ? » après ces paroles il se releva pour se réchauffer près du feu.

Vazon observa le sac du voyageur mais il est attiré par un parchemin avec un sceau qui lui était inconnu.

Quand le centaure s'assit a côté de lui pour manger. Après ce repas Vazon lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans cette région si éloigner de la sienne.

-« Je vient de la part du roi, je recherche une certaine personne qui sauvera le monde. Comme tu peux le voir la créature que tu as combattue était bien un monstre de Zangthiar, on les appelle les sangors. Seule une personne du village de Drej pourra nous sauver. » Vazon intrigué par cette nouvelle lui demanda quel personne chercher t-il en particulier et voulu connaître identité de ce centaure.

-« si vous êtes un messager du roi Raithwal, vous devait être une personne importante alors »Dit Vazon en fixant son interlocuteur.

Le centaure étonné lui répondit :

-« je suis Hiron, le conseiller du roi et un de ses plus brave guerriers. Je doit remettre a un certain Vazon cette lettre écrite de la main du roi. Il me l'a confié il y a une semaine a cause d'une discussion avec Ghys. Peux-tu m'aider à trouver ce Vazon, s'il te plait ? » Expliqua-t-il en portant son regard sur le feu.

Vazon éclata de rire et dit :

-« tu es déjà arrivé a ton but mon cher Hiron car celui que tu as sauvé, soigné et nourri. La personne qui se tient devant toi et celui que tu cherches sont la même personne. Je suis Vazon fils d'Epps l'armurier du village de Drej. »Hiron ne trouva rien n'à dire tellement qu'il était subjugué par ces paroles. Mais la nuit arriva et les deux compères s'endormirent.

Seulement Hiron était si préoccupé par ses pensées et cette nouvelle si inattendu qu'il ne dormi pas de la nuit alors que un ronflement envahissez la forêt. La nuit était calme.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

_La ruse de Vazon_

Vers la fin de la nuit, la pluie a transformé en marécage infranchissable. Ce fut un réveil difficile pour Vazon déjà enfoncé à moitié dans le sol qui fut réveillé par un torrent d'eau venu du ciel.

-« C'est la première fois qu'il pleut autant dans la région » râla Vazon en se dégageant de la boue.

-« Ca commence toujours comme ca puis ca empire de jours en jours. » répond hiron en essorant son sac.

Vazon enfin debout scruta les alentours puis posa son regard sur Hiron qui range ses affaires quand il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la lettre de Raithwal, sentant que Vazon l'observait il se pressa de la ranger au sec. L'atmosphère commence à devenir pesante. Hiron et Vazon envahi d'un sentiment de gêne partent sans un mot à la recherche d'un abri.

« Cette pluie ne me parait pas normal je propose d'aller nous abriter avant d'attraper la mort. » reprit-il en proposant un chemin.

-« Bonne idée je connais une grotte à une demi journée d'ici c'est le refuge le plus proche que je connaisse dans cette forêt. »

-« dis-moi, cette forêt est toujours aussi fleuri ? » demanda Hiron pour entamer la discussion.

-« Ca dépend, mais j'adore me promener dans la forêt quand elle est aussi colorée. Puis ces fleurs jaunes donne a la forêt un air chaleureux et si accueillant » dit Vazon en continuant son éloge. En fin d'après midi, ils arrivent à un campement de vagabond près d'une rivière. Ils s'approchent du feu quand des hommes armés les surpris. Cinq hommes armés d'une épée et d'un bouclier, ils étaient munis d'une armure du royaume de Cavello, une terre depuis longtemps corrompue aux portes du royaume souterrain.

Un des hommes les intima à avancer en enfonçant la pointe de sa dague dans les côtes du jeune homme. Au camp le chef festoya avec le reste de la troupe quand un homme lui susurra la venu de nouveau prisonnier. L'expression de son visage se raidi, le reste de la troupe se tue immédiatement quand Hiron et Vazon arrivent au milieu du camps le chef se leva dit pour les dévisager tous les deux un par un.

-« Qui êtes vous étranger ? » prononça le chef d'une voix posée toujours en les dévisageant

-« Nous sommes des voyageurs venu de la lointaine contrée d'Estrie » menti Hiron en fixant Vazon pour le rassurer.

Le chef ordonna a ses soldats de leur enlever leurs armes et leurs sacs d'un geste de la main tout en s'adressant aux intrus :

-« que faites vous si loin de chez vous ? » dit-il en s'adressant a Vazon.

-« Nous allons voir des amis dans » quand il fut interrompu par un soldat :

-« Chef, regardez se que nous avons trouvez dans le sac du centaure en lui tendant le rouleau si précieux a Hiron alors que Vazon laissa sa tête baissée. Le chef déchira le sceau en cire puis l'ouvrit et sourit. Il le tourna vers Hiron et dit :

-« qu'est-ce que ce parchemin vierge ? » En fixant Hiron dans les yeux avec curiosité.

Hiron cacha son étonnement et sa surprise pour répondre :

-« j'ai oublier d'écrire cette lettre a mes parent » S'excusa Hiron

-« Je vais vous laissez partir mais avant je vais garder cette lettre pour l'écrire a mes parents » ironisa le chef des hommes.

Hiron et Vazon laissèrent paraître leur surprise. Puis soudain des gardes les assommèrent pour les emmener loin du camp. A leurs réveil Hiron et Vazon n'avait qu'une envie d'étriper tout le camp de mercenaire. Même Hiron pourtant si sage commença a organisé un plan pour récupérer son message. Tandis que Vazon se demander pourquoi le roi lui aurai laissé une lettre vierge. Puis encouragea le centaure à exécuter son plan avec son aide.

Alors Hiron lui expliqua ce qui allé se produire, une fois d'accord ils se mirent à avancer vers le camp des mercenaires. A proximité du camp Hiron dans toute sa grâce assomma le premier garde qui se reposait contre un arbre, Pendant que Vazon s'approcha d'un soldat ivre et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Le garde inerte tomba a terre puis Vazon le tira dans l'ombre auprès le l'autre garde assommé. Quand Hiron se dirigea du camp sans se faire remarquer pour observer la lettre à côté chef. Hiron donna le signal à Vazon qui s'avança derrière une tente et se glissa à l'intérieure par chance elle était vide, il visita l'endroit quand il trébucha sur une caisse d'arme, c'est a se moment là qu'il se rendit qu'il se trouve dans le stock d'arme du camp quand il entendit des pas approcher il chercha désespérément une cache alors il se plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de l'entrée et attendit. La personne entra dans la tente puis déposa une caisse d'armes quant Vazon arriva derrière lui et tordit le cou du pauvre soldat ce qui fit un léger craquement. Il traîna son corps au fond de la tente pour échanger ses vêtements avec ceux du soldat. Hiron attendez toujours Vazon ce qui commença a l'inquiété sérieusement. Une minute après Vazon sorti du camp habillé en mercenaire armé comme dix hommes. Hiron prit peur mais quand il reconnu son ami et lui demanda :

-« Que fait tu dans cette tenue ? Vazon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée » dit Hiron en attirant Vazon dans l'ombre.

-« J'ai un meilleur plan. Ecoute, avec cette tenue je peux entrer et sortir quand je veux. » Répondit joyeusement Vazon.

Le centaure réfléchi quelques seconde et proposa a Vazon :

-« Ecoute tu vas rentrer dans le camp récupérer cette lettre et retourner me voir, d'accord ? »

-« Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu, a tout a l'heure » Dit'il en s'éloignant du centaure.

Vazon s'approcha du feu pour parler au chef

-« Chef, Lors d'une patrouille avec Marc dans autours du camps j'ai repérer le centaure bien armé accompagner du gamin ils m'ont même attaquer et ils ont tuer Marc au sud du camp » dit-il face au reste de la troupe.

-« Quoi ? Il ose encore venir ici. Dit moi où ils étaient ? » Me demanda le chef.

-« Au Sud d'ici. »

-« Je veux que la moitié des soldats leurs tendent une embuscade, Maintenant » Aboya Valnor.

Un soldat ordonna aux hommes de se répartir en plusieurs groupes puis leurs expliqua les plan de l'embuscade.

Alors que les soldats s'organisèrent Hiron ayant récupéré un arc et des flèches, se dissimula derrière un bosquet supprima flèche par flèche les soldats.

Les gardes plus timorés que braves s'enfuirent à travers les bois.

Valnor le chef mercenaire fonça avec le reste de ses troupes vers Hiron. Pendant ce temps Vazon déroba la lettre magique sans que Valnor s'en aperçoive puis courra hors du camps. Quand Hiron vis Vazon s'enfuirent avec la lettre, il fonça dans sur les ennemis pour suivre Vazon. A la vue de l'assaut d'Hiron tout le monde s'écarta pour ne pas se faire piétiner sauf Valnor qui lança habillement sa lance sur Hiron qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Quand Vazon entendit le centaure arriver il s'approcha de lui pour lui monter dessus et prouver que la vitesse d'un être aussi rapide ne peut être égalé par de simple Hommes.

Après une course effréné Hiron s'arrêta pour se reposer un petit moment au bord d'un cour d'eau. Vazon descendit pour calmer ses douleurs et se reposa sur le tronc d'un arbre avec le parchemin à la main.

Tous deux s'endormirent sans faire de feu, le lendemain dans l'après midi Vazon toujours contre son arbre prit la lettre pour la déplier, il attendait tant ce moment qu'il s'empressa de l'ouvrir mais il craignait que le parchemin soi vierge. Il la déroula et a sa grande déception sa crainte se confirma jusqu'au moment où il senti la lettre envahi d'une grande magie pour laisser paraître des lettres en or.

Il admira la missive avant de la lire :

-« Moi, Raithwal, roi de Rozzentia sur les conseils de la fée Ghys.

Je t'ai choisi, toi, Vazon fils de Epps l'armurier de Drej, contrée des plaines du nord. Pour effectuer une importante mission pour l'avenir de Rozzentia.

Cette mission est vitale pour éviter la guerre qui se prépare contre le royaume.

Cette quête sera périlleuse et extrêmement difficile car son but est de retrouver le grimoire du grand mage Stäal qu'il cacha il y a plusieurs siècles.

La fée Ghys et moi-même te livrons l'avenir du royaume et nous nous portons garants de ton équité car les runes nous ont révélé ton nom.

Si tu réussis ta récompense sera au delà de tes espérances et ton nom glorieux traversera les siècles. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

_La Fuite_

Vazon réfléchi un instant avant de refermer la lettre qu'il rangea un sac qu'il avait volé un des mercenaires pendant sa fuite. Il voulait en parler à Hiron qui n'était pas là à son réveil. Il décida de partir à sa recherche, il se leva et s'éloigna du camp et commença ses recherches. Pendant ce temps au beau milieu de la forêt Hiron parler avec un feu follet qui illuminé la clairière d'une splendide couleurs bleu ne cesser de regarder autour de lui, Hiron tenta de le rassurer mais n'y arriva pas :

« Que se passe-t-il mon ami ? dit-il en calmement.

« Ils ont tués « Gnirpsffo » le seul frère qu'il me reste » articula difficilement S'parrah partagé entre la détresse et la colère.

« S'parrah, a quoi ressemblent t-ils dis le moi pour que je venge notre amitié »Susurra Hiron a S'parrah

« Quand on a su que tu étais dans les parages Gnirpsffo et moi avions décidés de venir te voir et près d'une rivière. On s'était arrêtés sur la berge remplie de boutons d'or qui étaient magnifiques. Soudain 4 individus a l'allure malveillante »

« A quoi ressemblaient-il ? » Coupa le centaure visiblement très intéressé par ses hommes.

« Ils étaient très grands, une capuche noir qui cacher leurs identités, armés comme s'ils allaient partir pour une ultime guerre de tout les temps. Ces êtres portés de longs tissues noirs commençant a se déchirer, à la ceinture ils portaient une longue épée même quelles me faisais si peur que ma magie failli me quitter. Quand tous les quatre dévoilèrent leurs armures terrifiantes, ils tirèrent leurs épées qui paraissaient interminable. Puis les encerclèrent quand un autre arriva sur un cheval, le cavalier disparu du cheval pour réapparaître en face des deux esprits de la forêt et commença à parler :

« Où est le centaure ? » Somma t-il avec une voie d'outre tombe.

Les deux feu follets terrifiés voulurent parler mais aucun son ne sorti c'est au bout d'un moment que Gnirpsffo balbutia :

« Quel centaure ? ». Le chef des ombres Hardoz pénétra transperça le pauvre feu follet du regards, mais ses yeux s'étaient transformer en feu ce qui effraya même les autres ombres. Soudain un vent glacial tortura les feu follets. Le vent transforma tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'Hardoz en cendre à 100 mètre à la ronde même le coure d'eau. Cependant Gnirpsffo sous emprise de la magie du puissant sorcier lui avoua sans aucune difficulté où se trouvait Hiron. Alors que S'parrah s'évanoui face a une tel magie. Juste après cette révélation Hardoz remonta sur sa monture avec un sourire suivit des 4 ombres. Gnirpsffo sua autant de gouttes que posséder son corps. Il se rapprocha de son frère quand S'parrah reprit connaissance. Gnirpsffo brûla pour ne laisser que un message fait de cendres « dit à Hiron que je prendrais l'élu plus tôt qu'il ne le pense ». En lisant ces mots il couru affolé a la recherche d'Hiron pour le prévenir le plus tôt possible.

Quand soudain il s'arrêta pour se cacher derrière Hiron en entendant des bruits de pas. Immédiatement Hiron après cette conversation arma et bande son arc avec une telle puissance qu'il transpercerait 5 trolls d'un coup, puis ils attendirent avec appréhension la venu de l'individu, Quand Vazon sorti arme à la main Hiron puis rengaina son épée.

« Où était tu passer Hiron ? Sait tu depuis combien de temps je te cherche, je me suis inquiété a ton sujet » demanda Vazon avec soulagement.

« Je te présente S'parrah un ami de toujours, il m'a réveillé très tôt a l'aube tout affolé et a insister pour me conduit ici pour me conduire a son frère et me faire lire le message puis m'amener ici en sécurité au milieu de nulle part pour me raconter ce qui lui était arriver » Fini Hiron avec gravité.

« Tu airais au moins pu me prévenir. » Répondit Vazon compréhensif.

« Nous devons quitter cette forêt sur le champ » ordonna Hiron. En même temps la couleur de peau bronzé d'Hiron se transforma en blanc cadavérique.

Hiron remercia le feu follet et porta de son bras puissant Vazon. Vazon ne cessa de demander a Hiron ce qu'il y avait Hiron galopa jusqu'au camp où il somma a Vazon rassembler toutes ses affaires toutes suites, Hiron ne prit même pas la peine de bien ranger ses affaires il les entassa au fond de son sac tout en regardant un orage a l'Est avancer a une vitesse folle vers eux. A peine que Vazon eu fini de plier ses bagages que Hiron tira Vazon par l'encolure et le lâcha sur son dos, au passage il lui ordonna de s'accrocher le plus fort possible a lui et le centaure parti au galop comme si le diable le poursuivait, en même temps Hiron prononça des incantations puis banda son arc et décocha la flèche en illuminant d'une couleurs si vive que Vazon devint temporairement aveugle puis continua sa course. Quand ils entendirent une horde de cavalier a leurs trousses. Les poursuivants les rattrapèrent dans un champs mais Hiron grâce à sa vitesse marqua un peu plus l'espace qui les séparait de la horde de cavalier.

Vazon observa la horde composé d'environ 15 cavaliers, il observa le plus près de lui, il portait une longue cape noir, il monter un grand cheval avec une armure noir renforcée comme son cavalier. Vazon lui trouva même une ressemblance avec Hardoz le chevalier des ténèbres mais il réfuta cette hypothèse car c'était tout simplement impossible pour Vazon. Alors que Hardoz et le reste de la horde dégainèrent leurs épées, l'épée d'Hardoz s'enflamma ce qui surprit Vazon. Soudain Vazon vit une boule de feu les rattrapé a toute allure, Hiron l'esquiva de justesse puis riposta par une flèche qui se transforma en éclair. Les yeux d'Hardoz s'illuminèrent et la flèche explosa en milles morceaux. Hiron commençant à réduire l'allure mais se reprit aussi tôt, Alors que les ombres arrivèrent à talonner Hiron, aussitôt Hardoz et Vazon entrechoquèrent leurs armes que deux autre cavalier s'attaquèrent au centaure qui esquiva tout en prononçant un sort qui fini assomma les deux cavaliers.

« Tout est fini pour toi élu, tu va mourir » déclara Hardoz en lançant un estoc à Vazon.

« Qui que tu soi personne et encore moins toi va me tuer ni maintenant ni jamais » répliqua Vazon en rendant les attaques. Le combat entre Vazon et Hardoz continua jusqu'au moment où Vazon croyait achevé :

« Arrête d'insister » conseilla Hardoz en s'amusant avec Vazon.

« Sache que l'on ne me bat pas aussi facilement et si tu veux me tuer utilise ta magie ça ira beaucoup plus vite » répliqua Vazon en narguant son adversaire.

« J'ai battu des soldat beaucoup plus aguerris que toi dans le passé, mais tu doit savoir que je torture les gens avec je ne les tues pas sinon c'est moins drôle » répondit sèchement Hardoz.

Soudain Hardoz transforma l'épée de Vazon en serpent, Vazon terrifié lâcha sa lame avec horreur quand Hardoz posa le bout de sa lame contre son sou pour lui faire encore plus peur mais Hiron alerté par Vazon coinça une de ces flèches dans l'armure de Hardoz qui se retourna vers Hiron et retourna sur Vazon. Cette fois le cavalier des ténèbres décida de pénétrer l'esprit de Vazon pour lui ôter toutes ses forces ce qui s'avère efficace car la future victime donna un dernier appelle a l'aide puis tomba dans les pommes.

Hiron sachant que la fin de Vazon étant proche il puisa ses dernières forces pour accélérer deux fois plus vite. Enfin a bonne distance se retourna et s'arrêta pour lancer un nouveau sortilège qui stoppa les poursuivants une bonne fois pour toute. Il attendit que les assaillants soient assez près pour invoquer une grosse fissure dans le sol. La horde d'ombres stoppa net la poursuite et Hardoz dit à Hiron

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours protéger l'élu Hiron, un jour il sera a moi tu verras. A bientôt Hiron » Puis le groupe d'ombres repartit dans la forêt en disparaissant laissant place a de la fumée.

Hiron enfin soulagé commença a récupérer des forces sur le bord d'un Vazon reprit connaissance


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

_**La première rencontre**_

Pendant ce temps a la cour du palais impérial, une personne sorti discrètement de la salle du trône par les portes extérieures. Il pressa le pas afin de traverser le dédale de couloirs, mais il croisa quasiment la moitié de ses amis qui l'interpellèrent pendant sa fuite tandis que le reste le salua seulement d'un hochement de tête. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à quitter cette maudite forteresse. Après avoir enfin franchi les portes du château il se dirigea vers une taverne connue pour ses visiteurs malfamés.

Il regarda le patron du coin de l'œil, il cru voir une vision de l'enfer a l'intérieur de son regard. Quand il remarqua au fond de l'antre une silhouette sombre, il s'approcha à grand pas de celle-ci.

-« J'ai assisté au conseil de guerre de Raithwal et j'ai apprit que des renforts vont arriver dans trois jours des îles flamboyantes et de la cité naine Rhébor dans douze Jours environ. Mon Seigneur »Répéta l'homme minuscule face à son interlocuteur.

-« Tu as fait du très bon travail, continue ainsi et tu seras mon second pour mener la guerre face a mon misérable frère » Répondit l'autre en dévoilant son visage à son espion.

Quand soudain un homme saoule s'approcha auprès de lui et le menaça de lui faire de le dénoncer aux gardes s'il ne lui donner pas de l'argent pour continuer a s'enivrer. Le menaçant son couteau a la main :

-« Que compte tu faire pauvre fou ? Et je t'enverrai en enfer si tu continue » Déclara l'individu assit se levant face a l'ivrogne.

-« Hé les gars je crois que notre ami Zangthiar veut se battre » Dit le Marin la bouteille a la main.

Soudain le Poivrot s'embrasa éclairant le sourire satisfait de zangthiar qui se rassit sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

L'espion si effrayé n'osait voir le visage de son maître, quand le sorcier lui rappela qu'il devait redoubler de discrétion

-« Mais maître toutes ces personnes m'ont vu » Remarqua l'espion

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, repart, je vais m'amuser avec ces pauvres hommes » Dit Zangthiar en lui indiquant la sorti.

Et l'homme reparti sans se retourner à l'intérieur du château reprendre son rôle.

Le lendemain GÏOR le protégé du roi réveilla le roi pour le prévenir que un patrouilleur tout en sueur qui a une nouvelle de la plus grande importance l'attendait dans la salle du trône.

Le roi mit une robe de chambre et se dirigea en toute Hâte vers la salle du trône, dès que Raithwal entra le soldat le salua puis commença :

-« Désolé de vous réveillé si tôt mais j'ai découvert dans une taverne pendant une ronde un squelette calciné qui fumé encore. Alors je me suis approcher de l'entre et j'ai découvert avec horreur des cadavres a moitié en cendre former un pentacle sur le sol. Après j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pus pour vous prévenir ». Le roi lui ordonna de le conduire à cet endroit.

Tous deux traversèrent la ville jusqu'à une ruelle étroite, soudain une odeur de brûlée envahie la rue, il approcha du corps et marmonna quelques injures.

Une fois a l'entrée de la taverne il faillit succomber a l'odeur des cadavres mais se força a y entrer pour observer de plus près ce pentacle et ramassa au milieu des corps un cristal noir .Il le mit dans sa poche et reparti vers le soldat qui était a bonne distance du bar.

Raithwal ordonna a son escorte :

-"Fermer immédiatement les portes de la ville et fouiller la ville dans ses moindre recoins, il y a l'ennemi dans cette ville. »Ordonna le roi a ses soldats.

-« que ce passe-t-il mon roi ? »Demanda Le soldat avec étonnement

-« Nous devons nous préparer a la guerre »mon cher ami ironisa Raithwal.

Puis reparti au château pour demander au magicien d'examiner le cristal

Le mage dessina un pentacle sur le cristal et comme par magie se transforma en Zangthiar :

Le roi resta mué devant l'image de Kascos:

-« Bonjour frère, alors maintenant tu ne salue plus ton propre frère » Déclara L'hologramme

-« Que veut tu, cette fois une nouvelle guerre, tu n'as que ça à faire, je sais que tu prépare une nouvelle armée mais comme d'habitude tu vas encore rater… » Fanfaronna Raithwal.

-« J'espère que tu rassembler une asse grande armée sinon ce ne serai pas drôle » Exagéra Kascos d'un air hautin.

-« j'ai rassemblé tous les hommes, elfes, nains et autres créatures de cette terre pour enfin enfermé et te priver de tous tes pouvoirs, pour le peuple de Rozzentia » Conclua-t-il

« Tu parles de tes renforts des iles flamboyantes et de Rhébor, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux j'ai déjà envoyé un accueil si chaleureux ce sera leurs plus belles accueil qu'ils auront eu, je te le promets » Expliqua Zangthiar satisfait.

« C'est pas tous mais j'ai un assaut a préparé et une guerre a gagner »Conclu Zangthiar .


End file.
